Villager Comes to Town
by Goddess of the Keyblades
Summary: Pit doubts the Villager's abilities, but will he be able to swallow his pride and brawl with the new competitor? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Smash Bros. or any of it's characters. **

* * *

'Hey Pit, I hear we've got a new competitor!' Link said to his friend.  
'Really?! AWESOME!' He replied. 'Who is it? Rayman? Sora? NiGHTS?  
'Nope, nope, and nope.' Link chuckled.  
'Oh? Awww man, it's not Hades is it?.'  
'No, not him.'  
Pit stopped and thought for a moment, then a light blush brushed his cheeks. 'Is it Rosalina?!' He asked enthusiastically.  
'Haha! Sorry, but no. You should really just ask her out, you know. I think she likes you!'  
Pit's face lit up with boyish delight. 'You really think?'  
'Definitely! But you still haven't guessed who our newest opponent is.'  
'Hmm... Is it... Ghirahim-'  
'NO, AND I HOPE IT NEVER IS!' Link shuddered at the thought of having to face the over-dramatic Demon Lord again.  
'Woah, calm down buddy. In that case, I give up. Just tell me.'

'See for yourself, he's over there.' Link gestured to a small, slightly chubby boy who was talking to Mario. He had large eyes and an even larger smile, and wore a red t-shirt with the number one on it. He was holding a bug catching net, and swayed from side to side when he spoke. 'Pit, this is the Villager. He'll be signing up for the fight roster next week.'  
'He's. So. ADORABLE! How can we possibly fight him, Link? He'll get hurt in one of out brawls...'  
'I wouldn't be so sure. They wouldn't have invited him if he couldn't stand up for himself. Presides, you thought the same think about Kirby...'  
The pair turned round to see Kirby sitting in the corner, innocently tucking into a chocolate cake.  
'I still think that thing is evil...' Pit muttered.  
Link nodded in agreement, then said 'We should go and introduce ourselves to the newbie.'

Link approached the Villager with a smile, kneeling down to his height and extending a hand.  
'Hello! My name's Link. Welcome to the team, I look forward to brawling with you!'  
The Villager took his hand and shook it enthusiastically. 'Thanks Link! It's nice to meet you! And who's this?' He asked, turning to Pit  
'I'm Pit!' he announced, scooping the Villager off the ground and hugging him. 'And you. _You_ are ADORABLE!'  
The Villager kicked about, trying to worm his way out of the angel's strong grip.  
'Are you patronising me?' He asked, un-amused.  
'No, not at all.' Pit stammered. 'You're just... Awww, I could never fight you!'  
'You think I'm not up to it?'  
'Well... No... I... Uh... Kinda...'  
'Okay then, fight me now!' The Villager said with determination 'We use the weapons we're currently holding.'

Link facepalmed. 'I don't think this is a good idea, guys.'  
'No, Link. I want to fight him.' Pit said, preparing his bow for battle. 'The little guy doesn't stand a chance. I mean look, his weapon is a _bug net_!'  
The Villager glanced at Link and rolled his eyes. 'Is he usually this cocky?'  
'Yeah, he is... Sorry...'  
'Ha, no worries! I'll soon show him! Count us in?'  
Link gave them the thumbs up and stood back to give them some space.

THREE.  
TWO.  
ONE.  
GO!

Pit jumped back and pulled an arrow from his quiver. He positioned it and drew the string back, ready to fire. He aimed for the Villager, who was just standing there with seemingly no intention of moving. Then he fired, targeting the little guy's legs. Pit laughed as he released the bow, sure that the Villager would quit after one wound. But neither Pit nor Link where expecting what happened next.

The Villager jumped before the arrow could hit him, narrowly avoiding it piercing his foot. Then he leapt forward and grabbed Pit's neck, positioning himself so he sat nicely on the angels shoulders. Pit tried to prise him off, but the small boy's grip on his neck just got tighter. Pit found that the more he struggled, the more out of breath he became, and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe with the Villager's grip tightening. Pit fell to the ground, dizziness claiming him. The Villager jumped off and smiled.  
'Give up?' he asked.  
'N-Never!' stammered Pit, trying to get back into a standing position. But he couldn't even find the strength to sit up, let alone stand.

'Pit, I think you should admit when you're beaten!' called Link from the side.  
'This isn't over!' was his response.  
The Villager smiled. 'In that case, I'll keep fighting!'  
'Wha- NO!' Pit shouted, but it was too late. The Villager jumped onto his back and got out his bug net, and started repeatedly whacking the angel over the head with it.

'Do you give up yet?'  
'No. -whack- OUCH!'  
'How about now?'  
'No, -whack- STOP IT!'  
'So you _do_ give up!?'  
'NO! -whack- HEY, LINK! A LITTLE HELP HERE?!'

Link chuckled. 'No can do, Pit. You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out!'  
And with that, the green-clad hero sat down and prepared for a LONG day of Pit being too proud to admit defeat.


End file.
